


Tongue Tying the Cherry

by Kinky_no_Kyoukai



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_no_Kyoukai/pseuds/Kinky_no_Kyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia Megido has always been a very sexual woman, never shying away from taking a girl home at every opportunity, troll or human. After spending what was supposed to be a stress relieving single night with a cackling friend, she's found that her active sexual lifestyle has taken a turn she hadn't expected, and she's not sure if it's the worst or best thing to ever happen to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's not you, it's me.

“Leave the stockings on."

Aradia paused, glancing up at the pixie cut Japanese girl standing at the edge of the bed, arms crossed and green eyes narrowed at the troll girl leaning back against the headboard . Her own eyes traveling down, she couldn't help but notice Erica's lack of wardrobe, naked other than the impressive black strapon buckled around her waist, resting just below her trimmed pubes.

Shrugging, Aradia began pulling her black fishnet leggings back up and around her rear. “Just the stockings, Megido”, she amended, putting on an obviously fake air of sadism that wasn't going to fool anybody. The troll girl's smirk now matching the human girl's own, she fumbled only slightly with removing her red-laced underwear, before pulling the leggings back on.

She decided against correcting Erica on the difference between leggings and stocking, the boyish girl having clearly worn neither a day in her life. It would probably ruin the mood.

...It was Erica, right?

...Erin?

She laid down on her back, head sinking into overly stuffed pillows, and stared at the ceiling. Aradia couldn't feel too bad about forgetting the girl's name. They had just met this morning through a troll/human hookup site, after all. Sure, Erica (Erin? Emily?) had just proven she had already gotten down Aradia's last name without issue, but that didn't really mean anything! Regardless, as long as she kept her lips tight and didn't scream out the wrong name while being thrown around in bed, she wouldn't have to worry.

She doubted that would come up, smirk turning a bit lopsided for only a moment.

“Looks like I managed to break that grade-A poker face after all." Aradia looked down between her legs, and saw the black-haired girl leaning against her right thigh, out of breath. She'd just taken her mouth away from Aradia, and had clearly been tonguing between the fishnets at Aradia's freshly shaven mound. Aradia hadn't even noticed she's started. “I can tell you don't crack often, so make sure to tell you're friends that Erin Nishimura managed to blow your mind."

Aradia let out a sigh, and passed it off as if she'd been holding her breath. A real sigh of relief, though. Erin it is, she thought.

“Ha, will do. I was keeping it together, but I was at my limit there.” she coughed out, feigning exertion. She smiled, all teeth, “that cute little tongue ring of yours really works wonders." Aradia let her legs spread further open, hoping she could pass her ignorance of Erin's efforts off as her unconsciously pressing her thighs to either side of the 18-year old's face.

Erin chuckled, clearly buying it as she moved up face-to-face with Aradia. “Damn straight it does. Why do you think I got it?." Without another words, Erin reached down, tore a larger hole in the crotch of Aradia's wide mesh leggings, and plunged her strapon directly into the troll's snatch.

Aradia let out a breathy grunt, having been taken by surprise. She expected this level of assertion from the plucky girl on top of her, though she hadn't expected the Asian's mouth to latch onto her neck at the same time, sucking hard with the intent to mark. It was the first thing that night to actually do something for the rust-blood. “Oh wow. That's...”, Aradia's eyes fluttered, “....that's nice."

“Nice"? Aradia hadn't realized she'd been speaking out loud. “That's the first time I've ever ever heard someone getting pounded like dough call it nice.”, her face turning beet red immediately after the words left her mouth. Aradia chuckled in her head, thankfully remembering not to vocalize it this time. That's not really a line she'd use again after saying it out loud once. Guess this really is her first time doing this.

“No, it's just...your mouth. I like what you were doing with it. It's...oh....OH....."

I have to keep up appearances. Gotta make sure she thinks that toy between her legs is doing it for me. “It's more intimate than...than what I'm, AHHH, used to when I do this."

Erin's pace slowed. “You do this kind of thing a lot, then? Meet up with girls online”? Aradia reached up to cup the girl's face.

“Don't worry about it, your doing great. None of those girl's have been as good as you."

Aradia wasn't lying, even though Erin's quickly renewed efforts still managed to make her feel absolutely nothing from the girl's thrusts, regardless of how hard they were making the bed springs creak below her. She took some solace in Erin's hickey inducing kisses to her neck feeling nicer than expected.

“Oh god”, Aradia exclaimed, putting on a show of clenching up, toes curling as her legs wrapped around the Japanese woman's ass, fingers clenching white into her lover's shoulders. “I'm going to...oh my...ahhhHHHHH”!

Kicking her legs out straight into the air and shutting her eyes tight, Aradia made a show of faking her orgasm, something she'd mastered over the last few weeks. As she rested her butt down onto the comforter, Erin slowly removed the strapon from Aradia's cunt, before removing the buckles and letting it fall onto the bed. Proud of her little show, Aradia opened her eyes to look at her bed mate, expecting to see that prideful smirk of hers. Instead, she was met with a confused-looking girl looking back and forth between the strapon and Aradia's mound.

“I...I thought, um...”, she started, “...thought it was supposed to be...more 'wet' than that”?

Aradia looked down at the toy herself, noting it was covered in almost none of her red quim, less than what she'd expect from even a human's output. Aradia bit her lip. She's specifically made sure the girls she chose to be with were looking for a first time experience with a troll, so that she wouldn't have to worry about this coming up. It was only a matter of time before someone had done their homework ahead of time she supposed. She probably deserved it, all things considered.

“You expected a bit more gushing, right”? Erin nodded her head warily. “That's only during mating season, honey.” Aradia lied through her teeth, quickly looking for a way to both appease the human's question and fluster her into losing this train of though. “I know you humans may look down on the idea of something so 'animal', but it's just how our bodies work. I'm sorry if you were expecting to fill a bucket tonight”, Aradia chuckled.

“No!” Erin almost barked out, looking straight back at Aradia. “No, I mean, I don't think that makes you an animal or anything, and I didn't...I mean, it's not like, my fetish, I just kind of wanted to see it in person. I've watched some troll porn videos, and all of those girHMMMMMPH”!

Aradia took the opportunity to pull Erin in for a fierce kiss and flip her on her back. “Now then,” she exclaimed, her smile all teeth as she stared into Erin's eyes two inches from her face, “I think it's about time I returned the favor. Aradia's rather abrupt method of changing the subject worker wonders as she worked two fingers into the Japanese girl's slick, tight pussy, crooking her fingers right up into Erin's leathery g-spot. Erin almost spat out into the air as she shot her arms out to either side of the bed, grabbing onto the mattress as her neck snapped back and she started careening towards her first of many orgasms that night. In her position, she couldn't see Aradia reach for the strapon and slowly guide it toward the hole just below where her fingers were working their magic. Erin may have been unable to do anything in her sexual efforts that night, but she wasn't going to hold that against her. Not to mention she HAD gotten her just wet enough to lubricate the strapon, and as she slid it into Erin's slowly clenching ass, she was determined to make sure that at least the girl would be able to leave in the morning with stories to tell of the troll girl that had banged her silly.

Aradia would keep her promise, though. Erin Nishimura had blown her mind, and a friend would be hearing about it, though probably not in the way Erin had intended.

\---

Aradia walked down the street the next morning, putting on a strong front even with a torrent of doubt and second-guessing swirling around inside her. Erin has been the last of over a dozen girls she'd taken to bed for a one-night stand over the last 3 weeks, desperately hoping she could prove her fears wrong.

When Erin had woken up to find Aradia preparing to leave already, she had sorely dragged herself across the room, wrapping her arms around her shoulders (support for her wobbling legs, as she adorably tried to hide).

“How about you give me your number”, Erin kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, “I can....uh, crap how do they say it...'make you my woman'”?

Giggling, Aradia declined. “Someone has been watching a bit too much sappy troll porn. I thought I'd made it pretty clear this was going to be a one time thing in the e-mail”?

Erin shrugged, “Worth a shot! Really though, that was...life changing. Are...are all troll girls like that”, Erin asked with a blush?

Aradia laughed, turning around and wrapping her arms around the girl's waist. “In the same way all human girls are like you."

“Er...yeah, I guess that was a silly thing to say”, as she shuffled her feet a little and looked down. Aradia, seeing her embarrassment, cupped her chin and gave her a quick peck on the lips. The air of false bravado from the night prior was completely gone from Erin's face. “Don't worry about it. I have to agree with you though." Aradia suddenly pulled in Erin for a hug so she couldn't see her face and frowned. “Last night really was life changing...."

And indeed it had been. Erin had been the best lover she'd met up with all month. Just a week prior to that and it would have been an incredible night, but no longer. Aradia was heading in the opposite direction of her own house.

Since that day she hadn't been able to bring herself any sexual relief. Not by herself, nor by any of the girls she'd been with over the last few weeks, having gone out of her way to only be with human first-timers after an olive-blooded troll had left her room in an embarrassed huff when she hadn't been been able to wring a drop of cum out of Aradia. No, while Erin's efforts last night had had some effect on her, none of them had come even closing to satisfying her since that day. After last night, she'd come to the undeniable conclusion that her worst fears had been realized: she was broken. That girl had ruined her. That girl had destroyed her sex life, which had been exceptionally active even before.

And now she found herself at that girl's doorstep.

She rang the doorbell, to no answer. After one more attempt, she remembered who she was dealing with. Rolling her eyes, she held her hand up to the door, and quickly knocked at the door to the exact tone of the scene change jingle from Law & Order.

The door swung wider open, the blind girl on the other side having clearly been standing on the other side the entire time. “I could smell you from a block over, Ms Raspberry.”, Terezi cackled out, “To what do I owe the visit?”

Now face-to-face with Pyrope, Aradia felt all her energy drain. The worry she'd felt on the way over gone, and replaced with a sense of resignation. She knew there was only one thing to be done now, and she may as well face the music.

“You...you know why I'm here”, she sputtered, Terezi suddenly looking very smug. “You know what you did to me last month. You know what I've been going through. You know that....you know you've won."

“I've won?”, Terezi feigned surprise. “Why Megido, what exactly have I won”?

“You've won me!” Aradia said through clenched teeth. “You're the only one who can satisfy me now...and you have to take responsibility."

Terezi opened the door further. “Well then, why don't you come on in so I can claim my prize?”As Aradia entered and heard the door close behind her, she was struck by how much the smell of Terezi's house affected her.

How she couldn't help but remember how all of this had started.


	2. Emptied

“Take off everything. You'll regret it if you don't”!

Aradia couldn't pass off Terezi's offer to “take care” of some of her stress after a no-show date. It was bad enough she had been stood up, but after a nine-day dry spell (and 6 hours...37 minutes by her watch), the always frisky Aradia had been ready to jump the bones of any flirty tart she passed on the street. She'd been astoundingly close to throwing caution to the wind and hiring a pretty thing on the next street corner over, when she'd received a call from Terezi. After a brief explanation of her state, the invitation was extended.

Aradia tended to avoid sleeping with friends. Her open nature meant there was no chance of a deeper relationship unfurling, so the rust-blooded girl decided it best to keep what she had. The exception had been a rather loud night in a tent with the lovely Miss Harley on one of their many archaeological expeditions, but Jade held a similar approach to sex as herself, so it became just a fond memory.

In her frustration, Aradia decided another exception was needed. Terezi had been trying to get in her pants for years, but she'd always denied her. Now though, with an itch that just had to be scratched, Terezi was the safest solution. Having know the young Pyrope since they were grubs, she severely doubted that the blind girl had the kind of personality one would describe as clingy.

Aradia couldn't see the harm in disrobing entirely, though she was a little disappointment. Her undergarments for the night had been chosen specifically for sex, a combination of a red nipple-less bra and crotch-less panties. She was surprised, though. If anyone would have wanted to enjoy these unmentionables, she would have assumed the red-obsessed Libra Troll to be the first. On second thought, though, that was probably the reason. This was supposed to be quick and dirty, just an in and out bang to get her off. The enticing underwear may lead to a bit more of an obsessive reaction that Aradia would have liked. Not to mention Terezi could end up losing herself in the color and tearing them to shreds.

No, keeping Terezi sane and focused here was a priority.

Secondary to getting laid.

Now entirely nude, the gray-skinned troll turned to her temporary partner with a smile, hoping to catch her staring after her little strip show, only to see her rummaging around in her closet.

Aradia was slightly annoyed. “What you have in there can't wait”?

“Heh, no it can't,” said Terezi with her usual underlying cackle,” just go down and spread out”!

Not sure what to say in response to the unattractive order, Aradia decided it wasn't worth talking back, and laid down as instructed. A minute later and she felt the bed shake as Terezi positioned her bucket towards the end of it, before crawling up and positioning herself over it, grabbing Aradia's legs and snatching them to either side.

Aradia blushed. “I...I don't think that will be necessary. It wasn't me desire to make tonight into....anything that needed that.” She tried to yank her legs back, and she lets loose an internal gasp as her efforts prove to be completely futile. Terezi's grip was powerful, and Aradia couldn't even get her wrist to bend.

“Ah ah ah, you're staying put. And we are going to need it”! Before Aradia could retort, Terezi bent down and latched on to Aradia's nook.

Aradia's confusion melted away as the Teal-Blood's tongue began to ravish her insides. It felt like it was moving of it's own accord, in a way no cognizant being could control willingly on the spot. Gripping Terezi's short hair, Aradia pulls tightly as she takes it in, though she fails to budge the other girl an inch.

Before Aradia can even recover from the penetration into her sticky canal, she cums, gushing out harder than she has in months all over Terezi's face and into her still sucking mouth. Terezi is still working her over, and has so far shown no sign of slowing down. Her tongue is moving at an even faster rate than before, never stopping its assault, coiling in and out like a snake.

“Fuck, Terezi,” Aradia managed to whistle out between her gritted teeth, “stop, you gotta stop”! When Terezi still hasn't ceased her assault on Aradia's overly sensitive cunt, she attempts to push her away, but again she's floored by just how much stronger she must be than Aradia herself. She attempts to pull Terezi off by her horns, but the already slick and sharp pointed nubs are made ungrippable by the spray Aradia had ejaculated moments ago.

Aradia can feel the tongue prodding around in places no lover had ever reached within her. It felt impossibly long, even longer than Aradia already knew it looked whenever Terezi was licking any assortment of red...

Ah.

Aradia looks down, the color in her face draining in the realization of what she had overlooked. Terezi's face, as well as the sheets below her, were absolutely drenched in Aradia's own red quim, the viscous slurry hiding her grinning mouth, even as she continued to work Aradia over. It suddenly made sense why Terezi had been lusting after her all these months, and Aradia felt stupid for not making the connection sooner.

Aradia cums again, hips gyrating on the bed, her muscles not strong enough to thrust into the air under Terezi's grip. “Terezi Pyrope, you...you have to stop this instant”! Tears start to slide down Aradia's face, her pussy far to sensitive after her second consecutive orgasm, with the slathering of Terezi's spittle over her cunt only getting worse. Aradia threads her fingers into her own hair, pulling tight in an attempt to distract her body away from the attention her mound is receiving. “This is too much, I just can't take this”! She kicked at Terezi's head, a fruitless effort without the use of the muscles in Terezi's grip, her feet only banging up against Terezi's horns as the toes continued to clench and un-clench at an inconsistent yet rapid pace.

Aradia lets out a shuddering breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in when Terezi finally pulls away. Her tongue slides out, Aradia's eyes going wide at the six inches of muscle that slide out of her own gushing cunt. “Thank you,” Terezi sniffs, “that was beyond fantastic but...a girl can only take so much, Terezi”!

Terezi warmly smiles back at Aradia. “I know Miss Raspberry. You have your limit! Everyone does.” At that, Aradia reaches under Aradia's ass and props each of her legs up over her shoulders. One hand holding a very frightened Aradia steady by her ass, the other reaches up and roughly peels back Aradia's clitoral hood, fully exposing the throbbing nub underneath. “I'd like to say I'm sorry about this....hehe, but I'm most defiantly not”!

Terezi roughly assaults Aradia's clit before she can say anything else, shoving her tongue back into the rust colored cunny as the rough clitoral treatment forces Aradia to ejaculate a heavy flow of red fluid into Terezi's moth for the third time that night, and far from the last.

Her hips no longer held down against the bed, Aradia is humping into the air like a lunatic as she completely loses control of her lower muscles. Her eyes are sore as they continue to roll further back in her head than should be possible. She can do nothing in response to the assault on her battered nook, and with a final look down at Terezi, she see's the Troll's teal fluids pouring out of her own nook into the bucket placed between her legs. The red cum she was lapping out of Terezi's cunt so intense to her senses that she's cumming hands-free from the taste alone.

Some time later, Aradia can no longer focus enough through the haze to use her internal clock granted to her by her old time powers, but it feels like at least an hour must have passed by this point without rest. She was terrified, and her mind could not keep up with what was happening to her body. Everything was white now, vision too clouded to look down at her Terezi, and she could vaguely tell she was foaming at the mouth. Every once in a while she saw a flash in her vision, and something felt like it was being lost to her, just out of reach.

No longer able to muster up any feelings in her head to compete with absolutely impossible oral technique of the lust crazed Terezi, Aradia didn't think much as she came to the realization that she could no longer remember her own name.

And with that, she passed out.

\---

Aradia awakens to the far off feeling of a pressure loosening down below. She agonizingly rises up, her whole body sore and drenched in sticky sweat, and looks down to see the reason she'd awoken. Terezi had ceased her assault, and Aradia's gaping cunt seemed to have given up on resisting some time ago.

Looking over, Terezi's eyes fall on a wall clock that shouldn't exist in the house of a blind girl. The white flickering stars in her eyes start to fade, and she shudders again at the realization that 6 hours have passed since this began. Before she can even attempted to move her battered body off of the bed, she wracked with the unfamiliar sensation of pressure against her rear entrance.

Terezi's fingers begin to prod their way into Aradia's asshole, using just a sampling over the slick ejaculate covering the bed as lubrication. Tears fill Aradia's eyes as she pleads down at the girl, “Please Terezi, please don't. You're breaking me, you're gonna break me like this”!

Terezi laughs inappropriately loud. “Don't worry Megido, the hard part is over! Now we just have to get the fun part out of the way”! As she slides in middle and index finger as far in as they will go.

You're body is used to the feeling, being no stranger to anal, but Terezi then takes her other hand and presses you down firmly against the bed, hand starting to apply a moderate amount of pressure upon Aradia's gene-bladder. The fingers in her ass aren't thrusting, instead they're feeling around, almost as if Terezi was looking for a specific spot.

Suddenly Terezi stops moving and grins ear to ear. She presses her one hand down even further, while she suddenly curls up the fingers in her ass and begins to roughly thrust them in and out, slamming the tips into the same spot of Aradia's anal cavity.

For at least a minute this continues, the pumping bringing a welcome relief to the early pussy assault by comparison. All of a sudden, Aradia hear a small *POP* from below, and Terezi stops thrusting. As the fingers exit her ass, Aradia grows nervous. That noise had come from herself, and an awkward feeling around where Terezi's had had been pushing down tells her something is wrong with her body.

Terezi suddenly lifts Aradia up bridal style, legs crossed and dangling to the side as her body can't resist an bit from the soreness of its muscles. Terezi is making an effort to keep Aradia's crotch in the air as she carries her over to the bucket placed on the ground. It's clearly the same five gallon bucket from earlier, and it's nearly half full with Terezi's own cooling juices.

Aradia managed a half hearted laugh at the sight. “If you....if you wanted to...to-to fill a bucket with me, I think you missed all of my stuff soaking into the sheets over there.”

“Hmmmm,” Terezi's pretended to ponder, “I don't think I got all of it”!

Terezi's the flips her over with ease, lining up Aradia's mound with the bucket, and suddenly it's terribly obvious what's wrong with her body. With a scream of excruciating pleasure, a rush of red ejaculate begins to flood out of her cunt into the bucket, like a hose, liters pouring out in a matter of seconds. The sound Aradia had heard earlier was the entrance to her own gene-bladder being popped open, something that would never occur naturally, and all of her stored genetic material was pouring out into Terezi's slurry, enough to last even an active girl like Aradia for nearly a year.

As the final trickle of ejaculate leaves Aradia's worn out pussy, Aradia unceremoniously tosses the wrung out girl onto the bed. “Well,” she says matter-of-factually, “that was fun, but I think we're done for now! You've got nothing left in you, after all.”

Aradia was unable to move, muscles completely slack. “Once you're up to it, you can clean up in leave. I'll see you back here next month for our next 'session'.”

“W-what”?, Aradia manages to vocalize, confusion obvious. “What are you talking about”?

Terezi suddenly seems like she's explaining something to a child. “I wrung you out! It's going to be at least a month before you store enough of that delicious juice back up, so I don't have a reason to see you until then. Don't worry, your cap should pop back into place in a couple of hours, you'll start going back to normal soon enough. Then, you'll come back here, and we'll do it again”!

Aradia wold be fuming if she had the energy. “We are...we're never doing this again! You almost ruined me tonight! I could have been hurt”!

Terezi said nothing as she walked out of the room, until she reached the door. “Hehe, well we'll see about that Miss Raspberry! I think you'll be surprised by what you end up doing”! She left, closing the door behind her.

Aradia curled up into a ball, feeling used in a way she couldn't quite describe. It had been embarrassing and terrifying, but to say it was the most pleasure she'd ever felt in her life would be doing it a disgusting disservice. Aradia didn't know something could even feel like that, but it couldn't happen again. It had been too much, nearly ruined her, Aradia remembering that fearful moment where she couldn't think hard enough to remember her own name.

She would never come back here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow me on my Tumblr, and feel free to rate, comment, or fav!
> 
> http://kinkynokyoukai.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow me on my Tumblr, and feel free to rate, comment, or fav!
> 
> http://kinkynokyoukai.tumblr.com/


End file.
